


eyes, shiver, cold sweat

by hyuckyang



Series: heavy on my body [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Football | Soccer Player Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Football | Soccer Player Mark Lee (NCT), Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck meet exclusively during the night in their college's locker rooms. What happens there, well it's a secret for everybody except for the two of them.





	eyes, shiver, cold sweat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suncts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncts/gifts).



> nik, happy birthday. you are my driving force & my brightest blessing. ily.

Mark tends to overstay his welcome at the college's soccer arena. It has reached a point in which his coaches and the night guards feel too worn out to even bother telling him off. They simply allow him to stay there to practice until his limbs feel too sore and swollen for him to even attempt to move. All he has to do is to make sure that everything (balls, cones etcetera) return back to their original place and that the doors get locked. 

Tonight is no different. Mark isn’t sure if the rest of his teammates left the stadium an hour ago or three hours ago — time simply blurs out when he is in here. Which he loves, profoundly. He enjoys the warm feeling of sweat forming and collecting on every inch of his body, but also the sensation of the cold air hitting his flushed skin, sticking to every sweat molecule. Sweat meant stepping closer to his goal, with every drop being a physical indicator of his hard work. What he adores the most though, is the satisfaction of having a ball dribbling between his feet. He’s no expert in describing emotions, but he is most definitely certain that this is the closest he can get to flying. 

Yuta always calls him a pathological liar, and while Mark often fights against having such label placed upon him, perhaps it's not too far from the truth. You see, there's also one other reason as to why Mark stays in the arena hours upon hours even after the last athlete has left the building. Come to think of it, the word 'reason' might be the wrong word to use, what he should say lies more in the lines of 'person' because if Mark overstays his welcome at the soccer area, Lee Donghyuck lives in the goddamn area. 

''Do you ever go home?'' 

Before Mark stepped into the cold waters of the locker room showers, the clock had barely touched upon ten pm, making the current time lie anywhere between ten-twenty to ten-thirty. If this occurred three months ago, he might've gasped, or worse, slipped and fell out of surprise at the sudden voice in the room. But not now, not when every part of his body downright craves to hear that same voice echoing against the ceramic walls. 

He wraps the towel he had thrown off carelessly on the damp bench in the middle of the showers around his hips loosely. ''I could ask you the same thing,'' he says, without turning around to greet the owner of the voice properly. It's a cat-and-mouse game between them that has the same ending every single time, similar to Tom and Jerry. 

''Hm,'' the sound of feet walking on the wet tile fills the room for a moment, shifting closer and closer with every step. ''Where's the fun in going home? There's no you to gawk at there, you know.'' 

At this, Mark speedily turns around. As usual, the mouse always wins. His cheeks have taken it upon themselves to grow flusher somewhere between processing the words spoken to him and turning around, throwing away all his hard work at cooling down his body with the cold shower he had taken prior to the conversation. Words like these ones should be foreseen by now and even if he did get used to _his_ presence, that didn't mean he'd get used to his coy words. Neither would he ever get used to seeing Lee Donghyuck with sweat running down his jaw and hair begging to be pulled by how devilished it stands on top of his head. 

The thing is, Mark used to be so stuck inside his head that he didn't bother to check out Donghyuck's reaction to _him,_ but that was weeks ago. Now, he is more than aware, and for some reason, it makes everything just that much more appealing. He used to believe that he was the only one eye-fucking Donghyuck under the poorly lit fluorescent lights, but one day, he caught Donghyuck's eyes traveling down his body with eyes dark in need. 

The rest? Well, needless to say, the rest is history. 

''I have a match tomorrow,'' Mark announces. He curses the fact that he already sounds breathless but that hardly matters because Donghyuck promptly shuts him up by pressing their lips hard against each other. 

''Guess I'll just have to take it easy on you then,'' Donghyuck chuckles against his lips when the feels satisfied with the way Mark already melts underneath his fingertips. He takes a step back and starts to slowly strip off his damp t-shirt. He does it agonizingly slow, revealing every inch of skin as if it was a secret slowly spilling out into the open. When the shirt finally reaches his neck, he pulls it off completely and throws it in an unknown direction. 

The excitement of the possibilities that could transpire tonight makes Mark reach out to Donghyuck sticky neck with determined hands, returning back to the kiss Donghyuck had rudely broken off. They don't speak for much longer. Sloppy kisses turn soon into open-mouthed pants against each other as their eager hands try their best to reach every single part of their bodies with the little time they have together. 

For the short time that they have been doing this, Mark has come to realize that Donghyuck is a very focused and devoted kisser. Even if there's only a window of two minutes in which they can stand there in the locker room, he makes sure to leave Mark feeling like he has completely accended every single time. Whether it's with his lips or with his hands, that hardly matters as he shares an equal amount of skill in both. 

Tonight, Donghyuck sets a slow pace between them. He takes his time to taste every part of Mark's mouth, especially his tongue, and to touch every inch of his shivering, but heated skin. The shower he had taken before becomes completely discarded because Mark is pretty sure that he is more sweaty now than he was before out there in the soccer area during his one-man practice. 

It's nights like this he relishes the most. Donghyuck and he don't necessarily know each other outside of these walls, hell, they aren't even teammates since Donghyuck plays in the team below his, so the chances of them actually running into each other are slim to none. This data also intends that the only 'real' thing Mark has are these short, but packed encounters. The scary part is that he sometimes _wants_ to know what daylight Donghyuck looks like, and how he behaves, but that's a thought for another day. 

Instead, he focuses on Donghyuck's hands that were once around his waist that has now dropped down to his hips, thumbing on the rough material of the towel. Donghyuck uses it to his leverage and brings Mark's body even closer to his, making their damp bodies — Mark's with water and Donghyuck's with sweat — glide delicately against each other. Mark doesn't want to let go of Donghyuck's plump lips, but the need to taste Donghyuck's skin overtakes him, so he puts a bookmark on their kiss in order to attach his own spit-covered lips against Donghyuck's skin, more specifically the skin right above his collarbone. 

''Fuck,'' Donghyuck spills out as Mark sucks a bit too hard. There's undoubtedly a mark that's only going to get darker with every lick, suck and kiss that he presses, but Mark could hardly bother to care since Donghyuck never indicated that he did. Furthermore, there's nothing prettier than purple hickies decorating his caramel skin, if Mark was being honest. 

Just as Mark thinks he has the upper-hand in this game, Donghyuck pushes him back against the freezing wall with his hands placed firmly squarely on his chest. ''Not so fast, baby boy,'' he smirks while his hands pull the towel loose, letting it drop down in the wet floor below them. The second it reaches its destination, it becomes forgotten because Donghyuck's eyes were too busy gazing at Mark's semi while Mark's were too busy watching at Donghyuck staring at him. ''God.. I want you so stupidly.'' 

''Please,'' Mark whines — begs — voice sounding completely ravished. 

''You have a match tomorrow,'' Donghyuck responsibly reminds him, as if his eyes don't give away the completely unadulterated desire he is currently feeling for him. ''If you win, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a whole damn week.'' 

Mark shakes his head, throwing all shame aside, and puts his hands on Donghyuck's chin in order to bring his eyes back to his. ''Are you just gonna leave me feeling like this all night then? Do you really want me to jerk off all alone in my dorm while thinking of you when you could have me right here and do us both a favor?'' He knows he's rambling and that his eyes are sporting that blown-out look he gets when he desperately needs his point to come across. However, feeling shame isn't that common when he's with Donghyuck anymore and even if they don't know each other on a personal level, he leaves him feeling more comfortable than with anyone else. Which is, once again, so scary but also dangerous. 

''Who said I'm going to leave you like this?'' Donghyuck raises an eyebrow with a sneer. He drops down on his knees before Mark could even think about a response, knees landing on top of Mark's spoiled towel. He glances up at him with eyes blinking slowly, gaze thick with desire behind his eyelashes. ''You're so pretty,'' he says before wrapping his well-kissed lips around the tip of his dick.

Mark craves the need to tell Donghyuck how he's the pretty one with his lips stretched out around him and eyes trying to be upright but unable to do so due to the intense arousal he feels, but he can't because a groan claws its way up to his throat when Donghyuck hallows his cheeks around him.

He takes liberty by unraveling Mark piece by piece. Sometimes he sucks hard, other times he resorts to barely noticeable kitten licks. They affect Mark the exact same way by making him lose every ounce of self-control he has left. 

Usually, Mark tries not to overstep his boundaries only because of the fact that he's a man that demands titles or labels placed onto things. And Donghyuck, well Donghyuck is still an unsorted mystery in his mind, so he doesn't really know where the lines lie. He doesn't know if he has the right to hold Donghyuck's head lovingly while cooing at him, neither does he know if he can pull his hair because his body needs something to anchor himself on. It's a battle he constantly faces, but blame it on fucking mind-reading because Donghyuck always seems like he knows exactly what Mark needs. 

In the midst of the haze, Donghyuck's hands guide Mark's abandoned ones to his own hair. He intertwines their fingers there for a short moment, before pushing Mark to pull on it slightly. The action was self-directed, but it still makes him moan loudly around his dick. It takes one, two then three more licks on his already leaking slit before Mark comes _hard,_ thighs shaking and all. It's sort of embarrassing how long it takes for his heartbeat to return back to a somewhat stable rate. 

''Welcome back, baby,'' Donghyuck smiles at him when Mark's eyes can focus somewhat properly on the man in front of him. ''You disappeared for a second there.'' 

''Shut up,'' Mark huffs and brings him in a lazy kiss. He can taste himself on the tip of Donghyuck's mouth, but the actual taste of Donghyuck overshadows all. 

Donghyuck's hard on digs onto his hips as a constant reminder. Every time Mark simply moves, Donghyuck proceeds to squirm due to the painful friction that's barely there. If this was any other day, Mark just might've dragged this a bit longer, but he has never been the patient type, like Donghyuck, so while Donghyuck was too busy kissing him, he wraps a loose fist around him. 

''Mark,'' Donghyuck moans, eyes shooting open. 

Mark simply grins, before jerking him off hard and steady, a pace that always does the job correctly. Thankfully, the slide isn't dry since Donghyuck was already leaking with precum prior to his touch, but Mark still spits in his own palm to make the whole experience even more pleasant. 

There are lewd sounds radiating all over the locker room, hitting every inch of the ice-cold walls both from the skin-to-skin contact but also Donghyuck unsuppressed moans. Mark doesn't doubt that if someone were to step in the radius of the arena, they would be able to hear him. He'd never admit to it, but that thought alone makes him all the keener on drawing out such reactions from him. 

Donghyuck had stopped kissing him a while ago, lips too busy moaning out a mixture of Mark's name and cuss-words. Mark misses _him_ so he attaches his lips once again to Donghyuck's neck, this time right below his earlobe. He licks him clean for the new-formed sweat, and it should be so goddamn disgusting, but Donghyuck is just so hot he can't even pretend to be bothered by it. 

''I'm close,'' Donghyuck threatens, hands reaching out to Mark's hair to direct him back to his lips. It's not even a kiss, they simply breathe each other in before Donghyuck tenses up, hands shaking around shoulders as he comes when Mark flicks his wrist in that special way that he likes. 

Only because Donghyuck is quite the sight to look at, Mark lets go off jerking him off in order to take in his ruined state. His naked torso is flushed to the brim, large sweat drops trickling the sides of it. But, Mark can't let him go without being a little bit of a jerk, so he blows cold air right above his left nipple, and Donghyuck honest to god spazzes out for a second. 

''You bitch,'' Donghyuck snaps without heat. He runs a hand through his tousled hair with a sideways smile on his lips. ''Now, get out of here I need to go shower.'' 

''I need a shower as well, you made me sticky as shit,'' Mark points down at the drying cum on his hands and parts of his hips, before turning around in order to turn on the water, again. 

They shower in silence and dress in such manners too, the hum of the ventilation being the only source of sound in this quiet night. As Donghyuck turns around to leave, being the first one to finish up, he spins around to face Mark. ''Good luck tomorrow, I really fucking hope you win.''

**Author's Note:**

> does mark's team win the game? who knows.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckyan) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckyang)


End file.
